Ask Me Out, Stranger
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: THERE's A DANCE COMING UP!!!! What will happen to the gang? Is Syaoran gonna get bombarded or does he know who his lover is? Will Eriol get his guts? R AND R!!! Major Slang!!!


A/N: My gosh! There is this dance coming up at school and there are "Can you go with me"s and "Want to go to the dance with me"s left and right and I CANNOT STAND IT!!!!!! My crush has not asked me yet! Ugh! The whole thing is messed up! Four days ago my friend and I were sick tired of school because there's only stale gossip! And now we're gossiping like crazee!!!!! Gosh!! How do you guys just deal? Well anyway this fic's mainly about what's happening at my school rite now, focusing on everybody's POV and such. Later A/N: I LOVED THAT DANCE!!!!! IT WAS SO FANTASTIC!!!!! (looks around crowd) So I changed my mind. So what? Disclaimer: Sigh, do I have to do this? Anyway- dun own CCS. Thar! Note: I made up some really ghetto slang in here.so if you don't understand it...gomen..  
  
  
  
Ask Me Out, Stranger!-The School Diaries of the Cast  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Great. Just freaking great. Get this: I'm walking to second period Gym and I pass Meilin. Anyway, she's screaming her head off yelling "DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" And I just thought she was acting like an insane psycho, and then Rika drags me over to the bulletin board and tears this thing off the wall and into my face and everybody is screaming and Tomoyo is video camering everything am I AM GOING NUTS! Then he walks in the hall, and everything's quiet. Syaoran Li is such the hottie in this school. I admit, he melts me too, with his cute cool amberish brown eyes and his so crazy cool ruffled brown hair, his smile-ooooh, I'm collapsing. Anyway some girl walks up to him and starts grabbing his arm and everything and acting so insanely sryupy, which I cannot stand. I turn to the thing that Rika smashed into my face. After which I am stunned. Dear Students! Attn. Students! The Student Council of Seijou High is sponsering a dance next Friday! It's at the gym at 6:00 pm, refreshments are served! Come to have a nice time!  
  
Liars! Who could have a nice time getting sweaty all over her boyfriend and getting itchy in a red satin dress? Seriously! People, think!  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
What a crazy school! Just anyway, listen: Figure me out; I'm walking down the hall to Math and then this girl comes up to me and grabs my arm and starts jabbering stuff like "Did you hear" blah blah blah and yakking her head off about this dance and the lottery and the weather and GOSH! I just want to take this girl into a headlock and tell her to shut the heck up! The girl finally lets go of me at Biology and I'm thankful. As soon as I walk into math all the girls are staring at me and I SWEAR I saw some girl wink at me. Like how messed up is THAT? Then after that I pass Sakura in the hall. I've seen her once or twice and I think she's the only sensible girl in the whole school. Anyway, she stopped me and asked if I heard about the dance, and of course I haven't so I say no, and she says there's a dance coming up. Explains why all the girls have exhaled Spring Fever. Anyway, whom should I ask?  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Wow! I am just like so glad Sonomi bought me this new ultra-vision camera, it works charms. I'll be needing it especially coz GUESS WHAT'S COMING UP, A dance! Seriously! All the girls are swooning over Syaoran, the hottie, 'cept me of course. I've got sweet stuck on Eriol, who is being bodaciously bombarded with big-breasted bimbos! Like, ew! Anyway Sakura's gotten syrup stuck on Syaoran, which to me is no surprise! I've known that since I ran in to my fluffy-headed gal friend Sakura. Like, obviously. Anyhowz, Eriol sweets sum, pleeze pleeze pleeze notice me! I'm lemon drops for you!  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Seijou's having a dance, can you believe it? Here we go again with the sweet-stuck-on-you-oh-Eriol-you-make-me.whatever! These girls make me stale sick the way they act, 'cept maybe that chick Tomoyo. What a babe! And she's a leader too. A nice one, at that. Perhaps she'll be my date? Who knows, this is a crazy mixed up school and I'm a crazy mixed up feller.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
The dance is only 5 days away, I haven't got a dress yet, no date, and no knowledge- dippy school! Anyway, how many calories in all does French Onion Dip and Tostios chips have-? Coz I'm munching on a few right now, and you just get seriously sweetish stuck on 'em! Oh geez Syaoran, will you ever ask me out? Or have you got a date with a bimbo? You better not, coz I'll rescue you, not! Anyhoo today Syaoran passed me a note, not bout the dance or anything, but he was asking me my 'puter e-mail. I told him. Boys! What are they up to? No good!  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
More crazed chics asking for dates. Today I was so cool-crazy over that girl Sakura- she is so cool. I passed her a note asking her for her e-mail- of course I got it. Geez, am I getting sticky stuck on that girl? Anyway, I passed my dude Eriol in the hall today. He confessed he liked that chick Tomoyo and was dry-ice for her. I pretty much think he'll have a chance at getting that lavender- amethyst beauty. No doubt.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
It's snowing- those slurpy snowflakes are getting on my nerves, big time! They're getting stickly on my lens- it's irritating the glass. Grr, it could snow lemon slush for all I care- just not on my camera! Eriol's razor blue eyes are following me every move I make- he's a cutester looking at a beautser? Well, he sure got him some fine lollipops!  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Just what does lavender ice cream taste like? As good as that wonderful Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Mmm. Right. Wonderful day. Anyway, this day was as sweet, silver, and smashin' as ice cream. At first I thought nobody would notice my new! Pink! Fluffy! Strawberry smell! Jacket (cept Tomoyo, of course. That girl sends her eyes over to anything I wear!) But then guess who woke up? Syaoran! Can you believe it? Sya-o-ran. My crush crush, my sweet stuck on superglue! My gosh he is so fine! Anywayz he passed me and said: (zackly) "Sakura, I like your new jacket." And then he touched my arm, he touched my arm, he laid his fingers on the crook of my arm!!!!!!! Freak I thought I was gonna die of blushing. Then Tomoyo walked up to me and whispered something 'bout that guy Eriol, I dunno, I was still in la-la-land. I think she said she was sweet ice for him. Are we going through the same thing?  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Well I made worse into gold, if you get what I'm saying. Today Sakura was wearing this real nice pink jacket and I just decided this girl needed some credit, and that I was all sweet-stuck for her. Everybody's gotta start somewhere. Anyway, I walked over to her and told her her jacket was real nice. Geez! I thought she was going to explode, the way that cute pink face suddenly turned all red. Then Tomoyo came up and stole her away. Freak I loved this day. Whoop-phone. Must be that dude. Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Ugh, talk bout LISTENING! That Sakura was too sweets stuffs on Syaoran to notice me. Grrah! Anyway, who cares. I told her I was a crushed petal for Eriol. She didn't notice. Huh. It don't really matter anyway. GOOD GOSH!!! The dance is only, say what? 4 days away. Somebody better ask me out NOW cause I need some major fittings to do!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I've decided. I'm gonna ask Miss Lavender (Tomoyo) out. First, I need mental help.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
IT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was like a bird chasing after its heart today after gym. WHY???? Stop being so impatient! I'll tell you! SYAORAN ASKED ME OUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I'm still chasing my heart!!!!! It appears to be flocking after sweet dry Syaoran. But anyway, here's how it happened. Okay. Today, at gym, the girls had to bring their legs up to their necks, which for me should be easy, but it wasn't, cause yesterday I went roller- blading with Tomoyo and my legs'r sore. So I'm trying to get this stupid leg over to my neck when Syaoran comes over and asks, "Hey, need help?" I say yeah and do you know what he did? He PUT HIS HAND ON TOP OF MINE (Are you hearing this?) and helped me bring it up! After I'd put it down on the mat again, he smiled and asked if "I wanted to join him at the dance". Well DUH!!!!!!! I think my face was a tomato. I said yeah and I think we were both on cloud 9! Or is it 7? Anyway..I have to go catch my heart..  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Man! I did it! I asked that petaled sweetness stuffed Sakura to le DANCE! I can't believe it. It all happened during gym. To size it all down, I helped Sakura with a hard leg-pull and then asked her. Really easy, actually, but MAN! That girl looked like she was gonna burst of sweetness. Wait-Eriol just called and said he's gonna ask Tomoyo to the dance. Ha. I gotta see this.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I contacted mental help. I'm on my way.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
(The client is not available for writing right now.)  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
SCREECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It happened!!!!!!!!!! YES! You're right! Eriol asked me to the dance. It was really, really romantic. Here, I'll burst it out before I explode: I was by my locker getting my science stuff when somebody's electric fan whizzed past my hair. My bangs were swept all over my forehead, one in my eye, and I was about to swish it away when Eriol came up and did it for me! (heart attack, please stand by) Okay I'm back! And he said, "Tomoyo, I think you're a really pretty girl and I want to ask a really pretty girl out to the dance.will you go with me?" Of course I said yes. Well, I'm off to have 50 thousand more heart attacks, and I've got to call Sakura, so, au revoir!  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I have my romantic, sappish piece of speech all planned out. I plan to say it when we're having a slow dance, or if the principal decides the sakura grove out back can be re-opened. Here it is:  
  
"Tomoyo?" Hopefully she'll say: Yes? Me: Well, I've been thinking, and I just want to let you know you're the only girl in my heart. I think you're really beautiful, inside and out, and you're really talented. Tomoyo, deep down, my heart sings for you. All I want to really say, is that, Tomoyo, I.I love you. Hopefully she'll say: ME TOO!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!! And then, we kiss.  
  
How is it? I think It's too sappy but hey.I'm the spiritual type.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
OH MY GOSH! Things are getting better and better!!! Eriol asked Tomoyo out!!! Guess what! Tomoyo has dresses for us. I CAN'T WAIT! THE DANCE IS TOMORROW!!!  
  
Pee-es: My dress is a pale pink satin thing that clings to my curves. It also has a diagonal stitch of silk lace near the bottom. Tomoyo's is lavender color. It's really, really pretty.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Pish-tosh with the other girls! Can you believe it? They're still flocking around me for dates. Some of them know I already have Sakura as a date, but I don't think they care much. Huh. Weirdos. The dance is To-mor-row. Tomorrow! Can you believe it? I can't. Eriol and I just got fitted for tuxes. We look.well.somewhere along the lines of weird. Well, I have to stop saying well, and well (argh!!!) I'll scoop you on the fuzz news tomorrow. Wait a sec!! The DANCE is tomorrow! Okay, um, well (yaaaaaaaaah!) See you..  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I have recovered and I am now at the dance with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran! The decorations are really cool and FREAK how could I forget telling you the theme for the dance is ROMANTIC ROSE (??????) and that might be kinda weird but hey who cares dude and the next song is 'Bootylicious' cool huh okay gotta go see ya!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Sweeeeeet! Decorations are Romantic Rose, I don't know who made up at corny name, but yeah, the next song the Boo-tay-licious, Eriol completely loves me, and, well...see ya.  
  
(The boys are currently not available for writing right now.)  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
SIGH! OMG you won't believe what happened. Me and the S-ter (Syaoran) went out for some coolish air, since the gym is so stuffy, and we sat down on a bench, and OMG are you ready for this? Syaoran started getting really stuck with syrup. In other words.. "Sakura?" "Yes, Syaoran?" "Ummmm..uh..." "Get out with it, Syaoran." "Well, I need to say this really fast in case some of the other girls are listening." "OTHER girls?" "Well, you know, those girls. The girls that are attracted to me, but I'm not attracted to them."  
  
Nod. "Sakura." DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI!!!!!!!!!!!! BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM.. "Yes, Syaoran?" "I.." He leans in closer. "I l.." My face turned a deep scarlet. "I love you, Sakura." I breathed in a sharp breath. I was actually CRYING with joy. "Oh, Syaoran! How could you say that?" "What-" "I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!" We kissed. Ain't that absolutely romantic? I was a bit sappy and corny but what the hey, we all are! Well gotta go play Post Office, see ya!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
SIGH! Eriol and I just made out. It was 7 Minutes In Heaven. Yes, folks, in between "Oh! YES!" and "Kiss....smooch!" We made out. A half hour left for the dance. Oh...  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
And now, we have made out. What a great relationship me and my baby have, huh? Well, it's almost the end of the dance, so..see you.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Sakura not only has great lips, she has great-  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, SYAORAN LI!  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
But-  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
NO!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Well, the dance is over! We're going to hang at my private suite in Le Lavender Hotel, but what we're really gonna be doing is...  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Something very nasty.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
So, bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
